sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
MORTALITY: PART ONE "Let Us Be Violent" (Scripted Roleplay) (Trisell)
LET US BE VIOLENT INTRODUCTION To feel pain and be vulnerable to physical harm. They were called the “Isis Dominion”: a government reign of the species “Identities” under the control of a single leader. They had the power to change shape, with metal sand for their bodies to form any construct, and the power of chaos as their blood. They had conquered worlds before, but now, this time… it would be different. An invading army from the sky: dozens of strange-looking mobians flooding the streets, the land, and claiming it all in the name of “Her”. They often walked with an air of superiority to them, thinking they were the best and unchallengeable by the majority. Comment with your response and a starter will be made Mars Mars just continued on with his day, so what if people invaded, they'd eventually get repelled somehow and he wouldn't have to deal with it in the long run. Of course he wasn't paying attention where he was going sooo.. "This world is claimed by the Isis Dominon!" One yelled as they went. The invaders were going throughout, slaughtering any they could, and toppling buildings if they could. They weren't particularly fast, though they seemed strong enough to puncture walls without much- "GYAAAH!" A scream came, but not from an innocent or defender. One of the Identities was screaming in pain as he stretched out his arm to the sky: bone and flesh twisting and growing into a metallic blade. His eyes were bloodied but he relaxed to a growl before charging to continue the battle. Another one, both arms now, curving into unnatural gun-shaped fingers and wrists. The Identity fired outward, but in the process was blown back by her own power. Mars just shrugged. "Goodddddammmmniiiiiit! Why do I have to deal with thiiis!!!!" He whined, probably drawing a large target onto himself with his commotion and rolling onnthe ground like a spazzed out drunk. They continued rushing about the city until one seemed to see Mars and go after him. Mars blinked when he saw one rushing after him. "Whyyyy..?" He asked as he hopped onto his feet and grabbed that metal rod he always carried on him, it had an intense current running through it at the moment. The Identity launched a strange projectile from her shoulder toward him. It was very bone-like, exploding near him but the Identity herself seemed to stagger after launching it. Shrapnel seemed to be deflected by an electrical barrier but the shockwaves launched him forwards, knocking him off balance. "Not coooool!" The Identity took the advantage, jumping atop him as she rose her hands up. The skin began fusing together, molding both and a blade slowly puncturing out. She was shaking, her eyes wattering. There didn't seem to be anything metallic about this. "No.. No..! NO!!" Mars panicked, fear resonating within him while his eyes changed color, the iris slowly turning a burnt orange while the pupil and sclera turned a glowing yellow. "Get! OFF ME!!" He screamed as electricity arced uncontrollably from his body in response. The electricty surged into the body of the girl as she tried to push down. Her hands fried up as she fell to the side. Blood, genuine and real. Organs, genuine and real. This was no metal-nanite creature. This was a harmed organic being. The wound bled, the harmed screamed, and then collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Mars didn't let up, standing up he grabbed his metal rod and attempted to drive it through the girl's skull repeatedly while screaming. The collision sent a small blast of chaos energy and electricty out. The girl was flattened to the street, denting it, as Mars was knocked upward. Mars shook his head, righting himself in mid air so he could land in the street before looking at his shaking hands briefly before deciding to try and pick up the girl and carry her to safety. The almost paste of a body was limp. Whether she was dead or not considering this strange new version of these creatures was unknown, but there certainly wasn't any movement in the body, beating of the heart. Everywhere there was destruction and violence going on. These... organic, mortal Identities were slowly pressing forward until... “These creatures have no place here,” A voice called from a green light in the distance. Suddenly, two other lights formed, one yellow and one purple. Armored figures grew out from these lights, horned helmets and glowing glass-like designs covering them completely. Mars paid them no mind, he was more focused on the one in his arms right now.. He didn't know first aid but he had to do something, particularly look for some building with medical supplies. The strangely armored figures paid Mars no mind as they pressed back against the invading Identities. The Identity in Mars's arms seemed to jerk a bit, but only for a moment as Mars rushed about the city. He almost ran into two Identities battling against officers. Mars hesitated for a bit, does he set down the injured amd risk her dying or does he try to help the officers.. He couldn't make the decision. The purple-armored woman held out her hand to the invading Identities, and immediately a spread of a purple light flew over them, erasing the matter it touched. Screams rang out as the army, and all matter in the way, was becoming nothing. As this power neared the Identities, they took a more purplish tint. Even the one in Mars's arms, barely alive, took a slightly purple, painful shade. Mars blinked, backing away from the purple armored woman when he noted what was happening to her. The battle raged on. There were hundreds, thousands of these strangely fragile Identities, but as more of these strangely armored figures appeared, the numbers were decimated. Blood fell to the streets. Mars was not reacting well to this, subconciously starting to drain the barely clinging to life identity of her bioelectricity as his fur green fur started to darken, the white chest fur faded to a dark grey and the weird tattoo n scar set on his forehead and under his right eye respectively started to glow and expand across the back of his arms, legs and presumably body as wellas those weird growths of energy appeared on his back. (Those are actually organic growths but that too) What remaining life force in the Identity there was was fleeting. however, twenty Identities were now nearing Mars's location, small blasts of energy coming from them. Mars lunged for the nearest identity, using electricity to augment his speed, perception and reflexes to better avoid getting hurt as he tried to get into close range. The Identity attempted to launch an expanded, mutated, bony hand against Mars, but the electricity did not mix well with them, causing the hand to expand more before literally exploding. Mars growled, turning around with both hands literally coated in orange electricity. "One down.. Nineteen more to go." He hissed before raising his hands much like Darth Sidious does to use Force Lightning and unleashing torrents of electricity fueled by rage at the Identities. While many were harmed by the electricity, they had their own energy at their disposal, and through the blasting of Chaos Energy, they began to bend the lightning to their benefit as one reached to crush Mars's hands once in reach. Mars winced, and while his bones might prove difficult to crush due to the composition of the ferrofluid that coats them, that didn't mean he wouldn't feel the pain from how strong their grip was. "Ngh!!" He growled in pain, adrenaline pumping through him madly as contact with him started to drain the bioelectricity from the Identity that was grabbing him. The Identity seemed able to pull back at this, and another was at Mars's back, preparing to stab as a yellow solid construct of what seemed to be light perhaps, slammed into the Identity, cutting it through and ending it. Mars jumped at the identity he was draining earlier, attempting to force his hand onto its face and drain the rest of its bioelectricity in a rather excruciatingly painful manner. He would worry about the source of that yellow construct afterwards. (This being the one that got flattened earlier that he was trying to save or a different one?) (the one that pulled back.) (Okay 'cause that wasn't the same one X{D) Despite weakened, the Identity was still surrounded by allies, and in his last moments took the advantage: launching a concentrated piercing blast of chaos energy from his chest, at Mars's chest. Mars... Was not expecting that, his electrical barrier shattering as it tanked most of the energy though the concentrated beam made a mess of his insides. However Mars did not want to die, infact he was clinging to life through fear and anger, fear of death and the anger that comes with the bastard that nearly kills you. The Identity fell limp regardless, and around the area, most of the others were falling. As the purple warrior continued laying waste to the army, a figure pressed against the blast of power. A green tint came from the eyes of the resister as it marched directly toward the leading of the three: the massive cloaked green warrior. “What business do you have here?” Demanded the green-tinted black-suited Identity. “Only the Incarnation can demand the power your kind wields,” The green one replied, raising a hand for the yellow to pause on his attempted assault. “You would do well to end your attack then,” The green-tinted woman threatened. “We have shown superiority to your forces. You have lost the status to make threats.” The woman stepped back. “Fall back,” went the order, but she waited just a moment to stab into the underarm of the purple warrior with a tendril from the ground before vanishing. Mars whispered something unintelligable, slowly standing up despite the hole in his chest and the pain associated with it.. Stumbling around he looked for someone, anyone that could help him. A silver-armored figure approached, stabbing into Mar's with some kind of silver light. instead of hurting, however, it instantly repaired him. other figures were around, standing near the center of where the attack took place. Purple, blue, silver, yellow, red, yellow, and the tallest, a green cloaked figure. Mars blinked, feeling where the hole was. ".... Thank you.." He muttered in response. The Identities were soon fleeing throughout the city, blending into the crowds as the figures joined at each others' sides. "We are the Seven Chaos!" The green figure informed. "What..? What?" "The invading forces that arrived to day will not be silent forever. We expect that your leaders will be at risk in the near future." "And this isn't my problem except for the fact that I want to murder every single last one of those abominations." Mars answered back. "Know this, we are not here to liberate as our main objective, but we do seek to exterminate these abominations along our way. We will travel to speak with your leaders of government," and with that, the group began their walk through the city. Mars debated whether or not to follow these individuals for a few seconds before just saying fuck it and following after them. Their uniforms were very similar, though there seemed to be a rank. The Green had a single horn atop the cloaked uniform. The yellow two, the pink--which had a rather... strange alien body shape--had three, the large red one with four, the purple woman with five, the silver with six, and the blue with seven. The yellow one took note of Mars, waving to him casually. "Feeling like joining us in the cool slomo, aye?" "... I guess..?" Mars had calmed down by now, so the changes reverted and he seemed more hyperactive then before. "Who are you guys anyways? .3." "Seven Chaos, like he said," The yellow one informed. "We're what you might call the literal incarnations of the Chaos Force. I'm Rynzer. Wazzup?" He put his armored fist out for a fist-bump. "Ohhh, those Seven Glowy rocks that supposedly grant unlimited power or something?" Mars asked as he fist bumped Rynzer. "Chaos Emeralds, Anarchy Beryl, etc. And we collect them. Past incarnations of us were responsible for their designs. I got the yellow ones. Any idea what those do?" "Triggering some sort of super form or something?" Mars blinked. "Super fo- Oh!" He chuckled. "I think I know what you mean. Nah, not th- well yes but not how you think. I can create solid forms of energy. It's so highly concentrated that it can become any matter." "Ohhhh, must be fun! o3o" Mars bounced around, clearly he controlled electricity. "Yeah it's pretty sweet. You seem pretty calm over everything that just happened." Mars shrugs. "Am I supposed to be traumatized?" He asked curiously. "Well you did start stabbing and getting all tense at that one before." "To be fair they were trying to kill me earlier, now they're gone." "Yeah for now. So you wanna help get rid of them then? Once we find the emeralds here, and after those things are gone, we're heading out." "Sure, what's the worst that could happen.. Aside from the obvious?" The armored figure shrugged. "Guess that's what we'll find out." Eventually they arrived at whatever government building this world had for this city. "Huh, never been here before.. Mayor's office or something.." "I'd imagine." The tallest of the group, the one in green, knocked on the door. "You know we're probably past visiting hours right, gotta punch the doors down." Mars said, he was of course joking about the punching of the doors but it would be hilarious if she did. (*he) the figure simply gripped the handle, and forced the door open swiftly, gently opening it and stepping inside. The others followed, though the one in yellow titled his head a bit as if rolling his eyes under the helmet. "...... Oh well." Summer Invasions. One of the main reasons why the galactic patrolling force exists is to prevent that. Summer, being a member, will not tolerate this. She stretched a bit before going out of temportary apartment she was using, looking towards the sky. "This world is claimed by the Isis Dominon!" One yelled as they went. The invaders were going throughout, slaughtering any they could, and toppling buildings if they could. They weren't particularly fast, though they seemed strong enough to puncture walls without much- "GYAAAH!" A scream came, but not from an innocent or defender. One of the Identities was screaming in pain as he stretched out his arm to the sky: bone and flesh twisting and growing into a metallic blade. His eyes were bloodied but he relaxed to a growl before charging to continue the battle. Summer flew at a decent height in the air, zapping heat beams from her hands if any invaders were nearby, deciding to ram herself into the nearest Identity to pin him against the wall. (The Identites are the invaders) (All of your toasters are on fire... Edited) The Identity struggled against her. To the feeling, he was... squishy? Fleshy? He didn't feel metallic like before. Summer held back for a bit, seeing he wasnt as tough as thought. She ended up tossing him into the wall instead of pinning him against it, for the fear of killing. The Identity blasted a thin stream of chaos energy from his chest, wincing as the usage. In the far distance, Summer heard a voice she may have recognized, calling out to her. Summer side stepped the beam before hitting him with a quick jab to attemot to knock him unconscious. If successful, Summer would now turn in the direction of the voice and follow. The Identity fell, but his... strange biology... it seemed to simply hurt and stun him. Regardless, he seemed incipacitated. Before her eyes, an Identity attempting to attack her had grown their arm too far upward, uncontrollably, and it was caught against a sharp metallic top of a building. It tore... Blood, genuine and real. Organs, genuine and real. This was no metal-nanite creature. This was a harmed organic being. The wound bled, the harmed screamed, and then collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Summer took two blinks, then knelt down over the unconscious Identity, cauterizing the wound while she began listening out for any more familiar voices or innocents in peril. She began to enhance her hearing senses in order to have a wider range to work with. A thin figure was running toward her in the chaos, but then was forced to dive into a building as the Identities were rushing about, still destroying the area. Summer attempted to go invisible, attempting to float over to the nearest Identities and incapacitate them with chops to the back of their necks. The Identities seemed able to track her regardless of the invisibility, others following and shooting at her as she took out some. “These creatures have no place here,” A voice called from a green light in the distance. Suddenly, two other lights formed, one yellow and one purple. Armored figures grew out from these lights, horned helmets and glowing glass-like designs covering them completely. Summer distinguished her invisibility, ducking from the incoming fire as she lowered to the ground, launching low level fireballs in the direction of the foes. Some dodged, others didn't, and those who didn't were burning. She was next to the building the figure had ducked into now, while these strange armored people were now eradicating the invading Identities. Summer would worry about the others later, caring for the person in need right now. "Are you okay? Is there anything hurt right now?" "I- I just need to talk to you!" The voice called from inside. Summer entered, keeping her guard up. "What is it?" she questioned, looking to see who it was. "Don't let them see you!" The voice called, a hand waving from the far back behind a cubicle desk. Summer knelt down as asked, weary about putting herself in a vulnerable position as she crept down towards the voice at a quick pace. She eventually was at the final turn of the cubicle. Xan Well this was certainly.. Different.A fox stood rigid, witnessing the chaos unfold before him. It seems Xan was at the wrong place, at the wrong time.. Considering the hundreds of angry invaders converging upon the city. However, this town was not his own, so why should he care? With a dismissive flick of his fluffy tail, the fox turned to abandon his post, and leave the city to its doom. "This world is claimed by the Isis Dominion!" A voice rang out. A scream came, but not from an innocent or defender. One of the Identities was screaming in pain as he stretched out his arm to the sky: bone and flesh twisting and growing into a metallic blade. His eyes were bloodied but he relaxed to a growl before charging to continue the battle. Another one, both arms now, curving into unnatural gun-shaped fingers and wrists. The Identity fired outward, but in the process was blown back by her own power. The fox stopped mid-step, eyes narrowing. "What the devil is wrong with you...?" He remarked, clearly puzzled. He had known right off the bat that these were Identities... But now he wasn't so certain. They weren't as efficient as before, not as strong, but they were still destroying the area. They went after buildings, people, some even after children. Some were even going after Xan after noticing him. Xan snorted. "Of courseee..." He rolled his eyes, jumping backward. "Mind explaining your sudden fleshy exteriors?" He inquired, not the least bit fazed. "We really don't know," They answered, stopping in front of him. "You're off-limits apparently." "Mmm..Really, now?" Xan muttered, arching a brow. "Do yourselves a favor, stop attacking. You seem to be inflicting more harm upon yourselves than you actually are the city." "We're more powerful regardless here and we'll take it soon enough. You could join us." His head tipped to the side slightly. "A rather tempting offer. But I'm much more fascinated in how you achieve the goal yourselves." The fox replied, crossing his arms. Isaac issac saw this all while he was about to eat a sandwich and praise the sun"Oh, wait I thought those guys were nice!!!" Issac says running to the city to help out in any way. "This world is claimed by the Isis Dominion!" A voice rang out. A scream came, but not from an innocent or defender. One of the Identities was screaming in pain as he stretched out his arm to the sky: bone and flesh twisting and growing into a metallic blade. His eyes were bloodied but he relaxed to a growl before charging to continue the battle. Another one, both arms now, curving into unnatural gun-shaped fingers and wrists. The Identity fired outward, but in the process was blown back by her own power. Orky Orky was in his shop in the local scrapyard during these events as he began to wield together bits of scrap metal and other 'gubbinz' unto his red painted 'trukk'. The somewhat large, orcish like hybrid merrily hummed as he put his blast torch to pieces of metal and fused them together in extreme heat to 'kustomize' his beloved vehicle.He would hum some sort of song as he wore his wielding helmet and fused together the parts for his vehicle. "This world is claimed by the Isis Dominon!" One yelled as they went. The invaders were going throughout, slaughtering any they could, and toppling buildings if they could. They weren't particularly fast, though they seemed strong enough to puncture walls without much- "GYAAAH!" A scream came, but not from an innocent or defender. One of the Identities was screaming in pain as he stretched out his arm to the sky: bone and flesh twisting and growing into a metallic blade. His eyes were bloodied but he relaxed to a growl before charging to continue the battle. "Hmm hmmm hmmm." Orky hummed as he was too busy in his shop working on his trukk in the junkyard to pay attention. It wasn't long until something slammed down into his roof,a large mutated arm pushing down into the house. "Oi! Wutz dis ere trespassun?!?" Orky said as he was startled and he turned off the blow torch and put up his helmet. A mutated figure hopped down, swinging the massive hand toward Orky. "Waww!" He then tumbles and jumps to the side. The figure slammed down toward him as others were now storming into the building. Category:Roleplays Category:Identities (Trisell Chronos Created Species)